


Shua cannot afford the ice cream

by shuaweetheart (failingasafangirl)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Cheollie, Cheol is a babie, Cheolsoo fluff, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Might have turned a bit rated pg in the end, Shua is a tired BROKE college student, Shua is a tired college student, Why Did I Write This?, non idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failingasafangirl/pseuds/shuaweetheart
Summary: Seungcheol and Shua go grocery shopping together for the first time. Seungcheol excitedly fills the cart with various snacks and Shua's already having a headache on how to break it to his boyfriend that they couldn't afford this.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 30





	Shua cannot afford the ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this HAHAHAHA 
> 
> Please do give comments and feedback if you do like it. Also @ me in twt (@letterstohao) for any requests and just feedback and thoughts. (Please keep it light tho, I'm a fragile babie).

Did the shades of black matter? Or is it their weight and plastic thickness? Joshua had been staring at the different kinds of trash bags that the store had to offer for what feels like an eternity now, and even going through the hassle of putting some out into the light just to squint at the measly packs. He felt like he was slowly but surely going out of his mind, and for what. It literally went to the trash and cradled the trash. 

He knew he was overthinking things. Maybe his course load, his rent, the lack of proper water supply in his apartment for days now, and the fact that his cute ass boyfriend was nowhere to be found too. Maybe also the scratchiness of his borrowed sweater from Cheol against his back. And the fact that he had been playing house with Cheol in Cheol's apartment for a few days now, feeling like a burden to his boyfriend because of the water situation. Well, he could chalk all those into the vagueness of the word things for now. 

Like the true Asian boy that he is, he then proceeded to grab at the trash bag packs hidden at the very back. He then started to walk back to his cart which was pushed off from the aisle further away from him and was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend (he could never tire of saying that word in his mind, such a sap) carrying several snacks that seemed much too expensive for - well his budget. 

Seungcheol, in his soft-looking white sweater, looked like an overgrown puppy in human form as he excitedly ran closer to Joshua. He was carrying a small stack of expensive-looking chocolate, the biggest Nutella jar in the store, and a quickly defrosting green tea ice cream at the very top of his pile, which he held steady with the underside of his chin. The poor chin was now pink with the cold, and he looked so adorable and fluffy and cute and just - 

"Baby look! I found your favorite flavor in my fave ice cream brand line! I'm sure it's going to be so delicious and soothing after,-" Cheol quickly puts the items on Joshua's cart, not even caring that the detergent pile and the food pile were touching and such," ya know, studying all those squiggly looking different colored words on your screen." He grimaces and does not even think of saying the word code, as if calling on it would be sin enough. "I also tried to find my favorite beer but it seems like this store does not carry it? I wonder why. "

"Honey, it's because this is not one of your boujee stores. This is literally a slightly bigger corner store," Joshua sighs.

"Also honey," he bends to pick up the items," no - we already have the Nutella at home -"

"But this is BIGGER! It-"

"-no, we do not need all these flavors of chocolate-"

"But I even left out the raisin one because you hat-"

"-and honey. Honey, I cannot even afford to look at that ice cream. It costs more than the 5 jumbo packs of ramen."

Joshua finally gives a glance at Cheol's facial expression. If he didn't know him for how he was, he'd think that he was facing a stuck up chaebol right now who so blatantly reminded him of how poor and unsightly he was. 

But Cheol was sporting a confused blank look, like a puppy who was scolded by his master into waiting for his treats. And he also knew, that his boyfriend may be the top 1% in all aspects (wealth, sophistication, smarts, all of it) but he was the down to earth baby who occasionally snuck into doing the laundry and cleaning of his pregnant landlord while she took care of her other kids, and who had more fans in the elderly home with how often he spent his time there volunteering than in the campus.

He was just truly naive and blank when it came to money and how people didn't have as much as him. 

"I-im sorry. I just wanted you to have a small food victory thing you know? You've been working so hard in your internship and with that code," he cringes as he says the word (so cute)," and you deserve it. I know you want and deserve it. I'll look into the price tags next time, I'm so so sorry."

"Honey it's fine but please do return it okay? It's melting and it just looks so sad," Shua laughs, giving Cheol a pat and a kiss on the cheek. The stress was seeping off his shoulders with just how earnest Cheol looked right there. "Return it before it melts to the point wherein we have to actually buy it."

Cheol grabs it with a relieved smile and starts for the frozen section, leaving Shua to look and compare the different packs of ramen and their price ranges for a bit.

A cold hand sneaks into his (Seungcheol's) scratchy sweater minutes after, and Joshua would have screamed in fright with the feeling except that he did know that it was Seungcheol's hand and it was scratching the itch that he had been feeling for the past hour. It felt so so good, the coldness of the hand and the satisfaction from the itch that a small moan embarrassingly escaped him.

"Baby." Cheol chuckles from behind him, proceeding to pull him close and slightly nose at his neck. Joshua shivers. Was it the aircon? Was it the fact that this was literally a public space and his boyfriend was probably making several ahjummas blush and look closely at them? Was it the touch?

Damn, he suddenly felt like a live wire all of a sudden. He turns to Cheol with a half-angry look that probably looked more needy than pissed.

"Baby, are you that pent up? We just did it a few days ago. And before you could say anything, I was literally just scratching your itch." Seungcheol laughs again, this time giving him a small kiss on the crook of the shoulder and letting him go.

"Sorry your highness, I literally lack sleep and sense right now. Sorry that Shua Junior is ready to go."

"Well if you could finish up quicker," he looks meaningfully down Joshua's sweats with a heated look, then back to his neck (probably already thinking of the ways he could mark it, Shua thinks with a blush)," I could still give you that reward that you deserve honeybunch. Unless you want me to do a little something something in public of course." He gives Joshua's ass a tight, hard squeeze while winking and waltzing away childishly.


End file.
